Timeline
by Besieged Infection
Summary: AU Genetics and science have figured out everything; now it's just up to humans to catch up. In a world where your "true love" is decided by tests and evaluations, Naruto worries that his match hasn't been put into the system yet.


Timeline

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just so you know: when it's in a certain person's POV, it'll be in parenthesis when they're speaking their home language. Japanese for Naruto, English for Sasuke. When it's in slashes that means it's in the other's home language.

Naruto POV

Year 2158DI

"Around the turn of the millennium, 4000AD, Earth had almost passed the point of no return. Every natural energy source had practically run dry. Even wind. The world was about to go into an ice age now that fossil fuel had run out. Then, a writer of fantasy stories came up with an idea. The idea was to use magnetic energy to run cars, using the potential energy and a converter from an everyday flashlight to turn it into electricity. But this would only work on things that moved. Then, in 4012, when the ozone layer had actually begun to heal itself, a scientist had come up with the idea that if you used even a small amount of magnetite in a solar panel it would multiply the power of said slab of metal ten-fold. They were right. The magnetite constantly reset the metal so that the power of the panel never faded; never had to be replaced unless broken. Even then, 6 years later, said scientist came up with a synthetic diamond-replacement; sure to never crack and easy enough to handle that you could glaze a doughnut. They called it Diagon, a new mineral that was so perfect that it was even flexible and slightly soft to the touch. People covered everything in it. Clothing, houses, trees; even solar panels. When applied to the solar panels, the Diagon broke down the sunlight inside of itself, multiplying the sunlight even more. It came to the point where one solar panel glazed in Diagon could power entire cities. There were still occasional problems in the world, but Diagon solved almost every problem there was."

World History is, no doubt, the favorite class of everyone in the school. Our teacher, an American by the name of Elena Demarco, always made everything interesting, no matter what the subject. Her full bottom lip, offset by her thin upper lip perfectly, followed by big blue eyes and slightly rounded face, and her skin a sickly pale shade of white that put paper to shame gave others the impression of a small, delicate child. Her voice was deep, the perfect range of sound, stumbling to say the words, her lisp grasping to mess up every word she says with desperate, fumbling hands. There was no stopping her in front of people, though, even though she was only 16. A child genius, she had become a teacher at 12, and now taught at the high-school level. Today she was telling a summary of how the discovery of high-leveled technology in 4000-5000AD had revolutionized and saved the world.

"Come 4508, the earth was almost completely healed. Diagon had stopped car accidents, house fires, even clothes wear. Cars were being manufactured with the Diagon, houses built with pure Diagon, and can glaze clothing to never wear, tear, or stretch. Can anyone tell me why?" Elena asked, turning to the class of around 200 students. Hands flew into the air, eager to please the ever perfect teacher. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

I had been called. My voice broke through the silence of the classroom in a lightly cracking, slightly husky drawl. "Diagon doesn't stretch from the outside, it stretches from the inside. Stretching from clothing occurs from pulling on the outside, meaning there are wrinkles. Clothing glazed with Diagon doesn't wrinkle, so people don't pull on them since they always fall just the right way every time you wear them. Also, when you glaze trees with Diagon they use a special kind of the mineral that grows with time, picking up on the life signal of the tree." Every class talked about Diagon; it's hard NOT to know about it. "Since a piece of clothing has no life force, it doesn't stretch."

"Very good, Naruto. That was only the beginning, though." The teacher smiled at the class, obviously eager about the topic. "Since Diagon was made cheap, farms could buy entire machines made of Diagon with the wage of about 4 vegetables. Sure, the machines would break down and have to be given back to the company after about 2 years, but this allowed the company to have funding for research, since Diagon had ever-present uses. No one had any problem with this, as the farmers looked upon it as 'cheaply renting' the technology, getting an upgrade from the last every 2 years. The technology eventually cured world hunger.

"But no; the biggest things about Diagon so far is the little fact of infection.

"The thing is that Diagon HATES infection! The moment the sick-germs touch the mineral, they die. This causes the lack of sickness, like the cold and the flu. Also; ants were no longer pests, but pets. Diagon houses didn't have any cracks, so, naturally, the ant population almost died. The company, Diaco, made it their job to save the environment after that. They managed to save every endangered species; including human.

"A study in 4700 found that Diagon hates infection SO MUCH that, when injected into a tumor, it can turn cancer into nutrients for the body! However, for brain tumors this can only be safely done when the body matures and reaches the age of 20, at least. This rewrote the history of medicine, saving millions of lives. Diaco now runs just about everything, but manages to keep everyone in a job and pay them correct wages. And guess what class; I managed to arrange a meeting with the current owner of Diaco; a scientist who just added a new branch to the company that allows BOOKS to be published for any who wish to write!" The teacher had a very warm smile on her face at that moment, always the avid reader. "Itachi Uchiha will be coming to our class tomorrow and I hope you will all be very nice to him." The class broke out into excited murmurs at the announcement.

"Oh man; that guy pretty much rules the world! So much for president; the owner of Diaco has more political power than any politician!" Kiba Inuzuka leaned over to speak into our circle of friends, the amp theater-like room placing our group of friends on different levels enhancing our ability to speak to each other in its own odd way. The gentle smell of disinfectant emanated from the floors, their Diagon shine perfectly un-scuffed, sporting a new layer of wax. Certain types of Diagon are naturally slippery, so when it's used in flooring they have to be waxed a couple times a year. This time the wax was a nice, deep blue color.

"You got that right! Hey, did you know that before Diagon came around, Diaco was called Uchiha corp.?" Rock Lee said. Rock sounded lame, so we all just called him Lee. Even Lee agreed.

"Settle down, settle down. I've still to mention the little matter of GLP!" All the girls went silent, reverent in their seats at the mention of GLP. The guys took a little longer, turning to face the young genius in reverence. "GLP, as you all informally call it SMF, is short for 'Genetic Life Planner'. SMF for 'Soul Mate Finder'. It was discovered in the late 4900's; no one knows the exact year, through a mock-test by a university student. Growing up one has a series of traits, quirks some call them, that set them apart from their siblings, parents, and even friends. The series of tests decide everything about you; from what you should eat to be at your peak health your entire life to which locker room you are assigned to. Even picking out a job which will never bore you." Some people wiggled in their seats at the fact about the locker rooms. Every school had 4 locker rooms for each gender; each assigned a different group of people. "This is set for not only physical means, but for mental, spiritual, and even sexual reasons. I'll tell you this; you will never be attracted to someone who is in the same locker room as you. For this reason, those changing inside do not have to worry about prying eyes that may linger where they aren't wanted." A round of laughter resounded through the classroom, the echo leaving room for more to fill in the empty space of silence. Before long, however, the laughter subsided into quiet respect for their teacher. "GLP is a series of tests that bring out these traits. In the study, it was found that these traits are specially designed to attract a total of one other person in the world; many call them soul-mates." The girls in the room sighed in content. It used to be a dream to have a soul-mate, but science had solidly made it a reality for everyone.

"In the study, it was found that those who have their soul-mate have no greed, envy, or even hatred. It was also found that they never divorce. The government had made it a law in 28DI that when your 'soul-mate' is found you are immediately married. This was met with resistance from many teens such as yourself, so in 29DI, the option to divorce 1 year after marriage was introduced and passed. No divorce has occurred in the past 2000 years." The girls in the room looked upon the teacher in giddy awe. Everyone had perfect lives, perfect families, and perfect jobs. "The GLP tests not only decide your lives, as you need a blood test to find your soul mate, but they also help narrow down the field of possible life partners. And just so you all know, your life partner will not always be the opposite gender." The class stared at the teacher in rapt attention.

"But… Ms. Demarco, isn't that wrong?" Sakura Haruno spoke up.

"Sakura, this fact will probably surprise you, but genetics decide your soul mate's gender, not you. Homosexuality not only keeps the protesters happy, but also the politicians, believe it or not. Homosexuality not only keeps the newly graphed 1 out of 3 ratio of people with the right gender, it also keeps the population of the world down." Elena said happily.

However, all I heard was that I had a 1 out of 3 chance of winding up with a guy.

That can sure be a shock when you're only 14.

2 years later

Year 2160DI

"Naruto; your results are here!" I heard my mother call from the front door. I hadn't even heard the pink of the arrival of a family message in my necklace's home-interface link. Said necklace hung limply across my bare chest, daring me to glare, which I did. At that moment I heard the tell-tale 'PINK' from the neural notification chip inside my brain.

I'd get a new one, but I love the necklace too much.

Before you're like 'WOAH', since you're from the AD period, I'll fill you in.

A neural notification chip is basically a chip they put in your brain right before you become self aware, when you're 1 or 2. They then put it on a custom frequency with a password that they give to you at the age of 10. You then get an interface of your choice as an accessory that you normally shouldn't take off for anything other than sleeping, bathing, and physically demanding and/or dangerous activities. Many people don't bother doing this, though, since it's coated in the familiar tell-tale gleam of Diagon. It's waterproof, fireproof, and more crash-proof than any human body, so it's no wonder… but it IS incredibly uncomfortable to sleep on. Maybe it's just to get it out of the way…?

"See you later, guys!" I yelled to Kiba and Shino, the newly married couple, waving as I trudged over our clean-cut lawn towards to royal blue front door of the only yellow house on the block. "Hi, mom!" I said, pecking her on the cheek, where a powdery white substance resided. I licked my lips, smiling. "Did you make cookies?"

"A cake, actually!" She said, her smile lighting her face that no Christmas tree could ever hope to outdo. "And some lemonade; you look parched!"

Welcome to Tokyo; always the sunny demon of heat! I know, I know; Tokyo in your time is really big with lots of people. Sky scrapers and tall, tall buildings. At this time of year, October, your Tokyo is supposed to be a little chilly, not some sunny demon. Well; after global warming happened the world's environment got pretty messed up. The rainiest place in the world now is what people used to call the Gobi Desert (we call it Celestial Falls, now, and it's home to the world's largest waterfall and second widest river), and the driest is some out-of-the-way place called 'Forks' somewhere in the Northwest portion of America.

Well, the population thing is that ever since gay marriage became legal the population has MAJORLY plummeted. There are just the right amounts of people in all the right places. At first the idea struck me as pretty much insane. You know; homosexuality fixing the world, but when I looked at the history of it I really couldn't see how people thought it was wrong or even disgusting.

Oh yeah; I bet you're wondering what mom meant by 'results'. Well, you know how the thing before this had mentioned the 'soul mate' thing? Well, I had just turned 16 about a week ago and my mom has been obsessed with the possibility that I might wind up with someone older than myself. Guess she was right.

Before you're like 'okay; you got it now; how does that work?' I'll tell you.

There is only one perfect match for you in this world, so, naturally, if you don't take the test until you're 16 and you get the result within the next week, then the person is older than you, give or take a day or two. However, anything more than 8-9 days (the testing period) means that your soul mate is younger than you, meaning they haven't turned 16 yet.

When Mom and I walked into the living room I had expected to see the wall-screen open to the profile of some random person on the wall, the picture to the left and the writing to the right. However, we saw the family mail-box still printed on the wall. I looked over to Dad, who was holding the pointer remote in his left hand out to me.

"We wanted you to open it, son." Arashi told me, his pride evident in the tone of his voice. My little sister, Ino, who was still 15 by 10 months, jumped up and hugged me.

"I hope they're worthy of you!" She whispered in my ear. The floral scent that clung to her clothes overwhelmed others, but not me. Ever since she was little, Ino loved gardening. Though many would think she soaked herself in perfume, she just really spent too much time in the flowerbed. No one really understood her, no one really liked her, but she was my best friend in the world, and I hers.

Ino gave me one last squeeze before letting me go. I walked over to my dad, took a deep breath and took the remote. "Here goes!" I said, smiling a rigid, anxious smile. My eyes swept over my family; from my mom to my dad, from my sister Ino to my little brother, Konohamaru.

My eyes finally landed on the wall screen as I aimed the remote at the wall where the mouse paused firmly on the correct e-mail. Letting a breath from my lungs I didn't know I was holding, I breathed in the minty, lemon-edged scent of my home, it's couches and pillows a hap-hazard, comfortable array of yellow, blue, and orange, and the walls a bright red. The curtains tasseled and the wall-screen shining from a recent polishing- mom's latest hobby.

Finally my eyes landed on the remote, its buttons made of a newer form of self colored blue Diagon edged with white words spelling out 'confirm' on the middle button. This was it. This was the button that would change my life.

Taking a deep breath, I aimed and confirmed.

Thank you for using the GLP

We have selected a perfect match for you, Naruto Uzumaki

So far so good, but it somewhat sounded dangerously reminiscent of one of those 2000AD dating sites…

Below is a profile with pictures, information, and quotes from your perfect match and their family.

…

Okay; now I was scared. None the less, I scrolled down the page to see a picture of a pale boy with some-what long black hair and very dark, very evil-looking eyes.

"He… decent looking…" I heard my mother comment.

"His skin tone is horrible, doesn't he ever go outside?" My father said, not bothering to hide his disapproval.

"He looks so SICKLY; doesn't he ever get out?" Ino asked, the second tannest of us all, after me. Mom was the palest in the family, but she still has incredibly dark skin from all her time helping Ino in the garden. My family had this thing about tan skin, and how it meant you were healthy.

That's when I started tuning out the rest of them, which became very easy since they all suddenly shut up as soon as I scrolled off of the pictures.

Name: Uchiha, Sasuke

Okay, so it would have shut me up, too, if I had been talking in the first place…

I mean; SASUKE UCHIHA?! He was, like, a LEGEND. Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest son of the Uchiha family, the ones who own Diaco for god's sake, and he is my LIFE PARTNER?!

This is one of those times I was glad my little brother temporarily lost his voice last week. He would never let me live this down… ever.

Oh well; it was too late now anyways.

I scrolled down the page, intent on finding out everything I can about this guy before… okay; didn't wanna think about that yet.

Language(s): English, Latin, Italian, Celtic, Chinese (Mandarin), some Japanese

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Height: 165cm (5' 7")

Weight: 110lbs

Build: Slim/Slender

Personality: Loaner

Likes: Tomatoes, Onigiri, Miso soup

Dislikes: Sweets

Favorite color(s): Black, Dark Blue

Hobbies: Music

School: MCA – Manhattan Collage of the Arts

Instruments: Piano, Guitar, Synthesizer, Violin, Viola, Cello, Bass, Trumpet, Trombone, Piccolo, Saxophone-

I cut off there. This guy was OBVIOUSLY out of my league. Was he some type of loaner musician who turned dark poetry into music? I thought those only existed in old, wannabe romantic movies from the AD era. It was just TOO WEIRD to be true. And the school… a COLLAGE ARTS school…

This… was going to be weird. What would I; an overly active 16 year old who more than obviously skipped classes to skateboard, one sport that had somehow managed survive the changes in society for thousands of years and was currently having a social comeback, have to say to a sophisticated arts COLLAGE student who just happened to be my life partner?!

If only 'Hi' would suffice…

At the bottom of the page there was a note.

'Schedule meeting?'

Ino then pulled out her phone and began texting her long time text friend, obviously overjoyed with the news that her brother would marry another guy.

Sasuke's POV

"Well… This is quite an interesting predicament!" I heard my sister-in-law say. Elena Demarco, a high-school teacher, younger than me by one year, said in unmistakable glee. Stupid yaoi fangirls…

Name: Uzumaki, Naruto

Languages: Japanese, English, French

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 177cm (5' 11")

Weight: 155lbs

Build: Muscular

Personality: Social

Likes: Ramen, social meetings, physical activities

Dislikes: Formality, Math class, Japanese class

Favorite color(s): Royal blue, Orange

Hobbies: Skate boarding, drawing, gardening, cooking

School: THS – Tokyo High School

Instruments: N/A

School Activities: Football (Varsity), Wrestling (Varsity), Soccer (Varsity), Basketball (Varsity), Lacrosse (JV), TATU (Teens Against Tobacco Use, President), Video Production

Habits: Chews bottom lip when nervous, taps pencil against chin when thinking, greets everyone enthusiastically, will always have the urge to know everyone

Grades: Slightly below average

Favorite Movie: Breaking Karin

Favorite Book: The Chrysanthemums

Favorite Poem: The Raven

Favorite Writer: Jonathan O'Bryan

Favorite Genre: Comedy

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Above all this information was the picture of a smiling, happy, healthy, muscled teen with white teeth and incredibly tan skin. His mouth was so wide in the smile that his eyes had closed. 3 scars adorned each cheek, the only thing about the boy to hold my attention. He was a little different from the people around here, Manhattan, but Tokyo was practically tropical.

As for the book 'The Chrysanthemums', which was a book slightly hard to read, fascinating really…

The guy was probably a pervert. The sexual undertones of the story are enough to make any immature teenage boy laugh until class ended. He probably owed it for a good laugh or two.

Besides; it was really short.

"Well… he's not exactly what I'd call a 'suitable mate' for you, but hey; this isn't breeding." Itachi, my older brother, joked.

"Itachi, that was bad." His wife, Elena, scolded him. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her vibrating cell phone, answering an incoming text.

"Hey, I can try… can't I?" Itachi attempted.

"Not with tries that bad." She informed him solemnly, putting her cell phone away. She turned back to me smiling her rare, creepy, yaoi fangirl smile. "So; when will we meet him?"

Below all the information was a link.

'Meeting has been scheduled.'

You've got to be kidding.

2 weeks later

Another one of those life-changing discoveries was the teleport room. 5 bucks per person and you can go anywhere in the world. They have them every 5 miles, which may seem like a feat but they're individually run. They're cheap, but they make a big profit. Since teleport rooms in residential areas are near a crowd of a LOT of people and they don't use busses any more for transportation for kids, everyone uses them. If you get a pass on one of the pods you can pay 50 dollars for a month of use for an adult and 25 dollars for a kid. It's cheaper than any of the old ways of transportation, and MUCH more environment friendly.

Well, ANYWAYS, we were taking the teleport room to Battle Ground, Washington. They apparently have awesome skate parks. The exact location was 'Battle Ground Regional Skate Park', the only skate park on the west side I haven't torn up yet.

But you could tell my parents didn't like that I had openly brought my skateboard.

"Naruto, you're going to meet your life partner; are you sure you want to bring your skateboard? Whenever you do you ignore everyone and just skateboard." Mom said to me, a worrying tone shaking her voice. She was obviously sad in losing her kitchen helper. But before she could worry any more, we were called onto the transport pad. There the transport pad took a few seconds to kick in, as usual. The whirring sound growing as the unmistakable burnt cookies smell of the engines revving up filled to room. Slowly my limbs went numb before the sight of a skate park appeared before me. It was raining, a nice break from all the sun; something my mom had expected. Nearby street lamps were lit, showing that it truly was another time zone.

I accepted the well thought of poncho before immediately setting off for the ramps. Dad's full-bellied laugh met everyone's ears as I eagerly skated across new terrain, measuring every bump, feeling every whoosh of air, relishing every jump I landed. I'm not saying I'm perfect, there were a few jumps I couldn't land that I got right back up after, I'm just saying it's always a new experience when you skateboard.

Before I knew it, Dad had sent me a pink through the neural interface and I looked up just in time to crash full-on into the exact pole I was going to grind on. The wind flew out of my lung in an escape worth noting. My ribs felt as is someone had taken a Diagon pole and whacked me with it… which I had actually done myself. I flipped over the bar and landed on the opposite side, head first. Thank Diaco for padded Diagon helmets… which I'll be able to do in about a minute.

Kicking my skateboard up into my hand, it familiar weight calming my nerves, I made my way over to 5 people standing next to my parents. I ignored them, deciding instead to turn on my father with a little advice. "Next time you pink me, make sure I'm not near anything dangerous."

"I'm not worried." My dad informed me, glancing over in the direction of the 5 people. I looked over…

To see the palest people I had ever seen.

Dad must feel paranoid or something… hey, she looks familiar.

"Nice to see you age-again, Naruto." She said, her perfectly shaped lips forming my name with some stuttering involved. She's-

/I suggest you go, Father. You have a meeting soon, right?/ A boy, Sasuke it seemed, said in English to the tallest of the group. The man, probably Uchiha Fugaku, nodded, a sour expression practically hot-glued to his face. The man nodded, heading towards the exit, probably going to the nearest teleport room.

I knew enough English to get by, but this would still be slightly difficult.

They all sighed, then Sasuke's mother, or it appeared to be so, broke into a brilliant smile, pushing Sasuke forward into the very large space between the families. Ino did the same with me. Though as Sasuke reached out his hand to shake mine I felt the unmistakable feel of Ino's hands pushing me forward into open air, open air that was directly in front of Sasuke. I managed to catch myself, but not before I felt thin, cold arms with the unmistakable feel of muscle catch me mid-fall. I began to straiten up, bringing myself to my full height, but not before I felt a brush against my lips. It was slightly wet, sending a tingle in my brain that I had obviously never felt before. My face probably resembled something along the lines of a tomato, I could tell…

Meh; it said he liked tomatoes, anyways…

"I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you." I said, somehow managing to get over the shock of losing my first kiss in a short span of time. Getting a good look at him, I noticed that he had no scar along the entirety of his arms, face and neck. Perfect… like those porcelain dolls from the AD era mom keeps in the cabinet. Flawless… beautiful.

I shook my head mentally; this was a guy I was thinking about!

"I'm Sasuke. It's nice to meet you, too." He replied in clumsy Japanese. His accent was so-

"-cute." Oh no… did I just say that out loud?

"What is?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry about it, Ino. The doctor's warned us that since one body perfectly attracts the other body through genetics, it's easy to lose control of regular body functions on the first meeting." Mom whispered to my little sister. "It's what I call, 'Getting horny'."

I perked up at this. "Mom!" I yelled, turning on her, my face probably resembling a splotch of red paint by now.

"Oh…" Ino said. Just then, her ring tone for Chouji went off in her pocket and she pulled out her phone, eager to chat with her best friend. "Well, I'm gonna head home; it's cold out here. C'mon, Konohamaru."

I have no idea why, but everyone followed her at that point. Just when everyone left I noticed for the first time that Konohamaru had brought his skateboard… and left it on the ground. I then had an idea.

/You know how to skateboard?/ I asked in clumsy English.

/I don't bother with useless activities./ He responded.

There goes that idea. The guy was an ass.

Sasuke's POV

What was with this guy? My ideal is a smart, sophisticated WOMAN who doesn't spend all her time in the sun. My ideal match my ass. For one, I have a dominant personality and this guy would OBVIOUSLY kill someone rather than be bottom. Plus he's, like, 4 inches taller than me, minimum. That would make ME the first choice uke.

"There's obviously been some sort of mistake; you aren't my perfect match in any way possible." I said, glaring at the guy who was supposedly my soul mate. Then-

I met his eyes. I got lost in a pool of pure blue at the moment and…

His eyes… they were so-

Perfect.

The next thing I knew I was laying down on something hard with a hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my stupor as I was slowly lifted upward

Naruto POV

When he looked at me, really looked at me for the first time, he looked like he was lost... as weird as that sounds. When he went limp I kind of panicked, catching him by his slim waist, feeling, or rather not feeling, the weight of the older man as he went limp in my arms. I looked over at my watch, which had already adjusted to the time zone. It read 4AM instead of the 2PM of Tokyo and the 7AM of Manhattan. Unlike there, nothing here was open right now, so there would be no getting help. And right now we were in the industrial district, which means he would have to wake up now or they would be stuck there. Here goes.

I turned to the limp form of the limp teen, satisfied after a look around that no one was there to help me. The rain had stopped and there was a bench over across the park. Lucky!

Carrying Sasuke over to the bench I lay the poncho inside out across the wood. Placing Sasuke on top of the Diagon/plastic, I squatted down on the ground on top of my skateboard, making sure to lock the wheels. I sat there for what seemed hours until I got a little worried. It was 5AM, now, and Ino was thinking something bad, probably…

Reaching up, I began to shake the boy's shoulder. He didn't wake up. I stood up, intending to shake the living daylights out of the guy, until I got a good look at his face.

His skin, which I noted earlier, put porcelain to shame with its perfection; its translucence put me in awe. His eyelashes were long and even darker than his hair, curling up in a perfect crescent. Reaching toward him, I placed a hand on his face. He was cold to the touch, but his skin was so soft. Sasuke responded to the touch, moving his face further into my hand. The bangs of his hair looked soft and inviting, the back in neat spikes flaring out here and there, but I didn't so much as dare to touch it. And his lips… though they looked thin, they were a healthy, full on pink. A perfect line under a thin, strait nose. Everything about him was strait to the point, so unlike myself. His lips particularly inviting and-

That's when I knew it. He was the one.

Before, I had thought him sickly. Now I just thought him a darkly beautiful statue; the other half of a person who needed balance.

It was at that moment I took off my helmet, letting my blonde hair fall into place atop my head. Slowly, ever so slowly, I placed my hand on his shoulder, bringing him upwards to sit up. He stirred, small groaning noises coming from him, exiting me in ways I'd rather not mention, signaling his waking state. His eyes fluttered open, blinking away drowsiness. I then noticed purple rings around his eyes, as though he hadn't slept for days. Insomnia was rare now that stress and trauma was very few and far between. But the circles didn't lie; this guy was stressed.

"Are you okay?" I asked just as he seemed to begin to think. He turned to face me, shock written all over his face.

/What happened?/ He looked around, looking somewhat pained.

/You fainted./ I answered him, my English clumsy with lack of practice. I didn't fail English for nothing.

/Fainted?/ Sasuke asked, almost in disbelief.

/I was getting a little worried there; wondered if something was wrong./ Sasuke tensed at the word 'wrong'. /Sasuke?/

/Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?/ He asked, getting up from his place on the bench.

Suddenly, everything went awry. Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, clutching his head, face twisting into a mask of pain. I'd had enough.

Placing his on my back piggy-back style I made my way toward the exit, intent on carrying him to the nearest teleport room to take him either to a hospital or his house. To say it was a surprise when he struggled was an understatement. To say I was surprised when he knocked me down was obvious considering he probably wouldn't have been able to do it in the first place.

"Don't you tell ANYONE about this, you here?" He threatened, holding me to the ground with his hands. My shirt began to get wet from the puddle I fell into, but that didn't matter and it started to rain.

"So it IS serious." I concluded, lifting my face off of the ground, bringing up a series of pebbles stuck to my face. With a quick movement I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the ground, back first; didn't want to ruin that pretty face of his. And that wasn't an insult. "Okay; deal. I won't tell anyone, but you owe me something." I could feel a smirk coming on. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock; followed then with a narrow-eyed look of idle suspicion, looking dangerous with his hair framing his face, his spikes digging into the ground. My body had somehow gone on autopilot, like when it takes over in sports. But this wasn't sports.

"What kind of deal?" This was Sasuke.

I smirked, leaning down to meet his lips with mine, massaging them with my own, removing a hand from his wrists to cup his face. I felt… different. Powerful, in control… but I always felt like that, so how was this different? I felt strong, dominant, leading, and- sexy. I felt as if I could do anything at that moment in which out lips met. My eyes were closed. That's when I noticed. Sasuke wasn't doing anything. That's where my confidence faltered

Sasuke POV

The feeling of his lips on mine shocked me into submission; the movement of his lips against mine almost enough to put me into a coma. As he places his hand against my cheek, ever so slowly, my eyes slipped closed as I melted against the sensation, my stomach suddenly a raging fire of… something. I felt him hesitate and he began to pull away. I would have none of that. Bringing my free hand into his hair I pulled his face closer. As our bodies became increasingly wetter from the now violent torrent of rain, all we could focus on was the heat from the other's body, lost in the sensations that were so new to my body. That appeared to be his breaking point.

He forced my mouth open, exploring my tongue thoroughly with a mastery that left me breathless. I vaguely remembered to breath, taking big gasps through my nose, though his breath was even and steady. I was at his mercy in a public place, and this somehow had to do with a deal-

But, of course, at that point I just didn't give a fuck.

I kissed back just as eagerly; our tongues twining in an elaborate dance of some sort that was so addicting it should be illegal. He was everywhere; the roof of my mouth, under my tongue, around my tongue, inside my cheeks… there. Oh god yes… I found the pleasure he was forcing into me almost unbearable as he sucked once, twice, three times on my tongue. I couldn't contain the moan that fought its way out of my throat as he moves his other hand to hold the back of my neck, my hand clutching his back as he moved his mouth down to my neck, licking my Adams Apple, biting on the soft skin where my neck met my shoulders. Finding myself gasping, I tightened my grip on his hair, the fire in my stomach ever growing into an inferno of… lust. That's what it was. I then found my thoughts blank as his hand began exploring my stomach, reaching up to toy with my nipples, which quickly hardened in his skilled hands.

My hips bucked towards his, our hard groins coming into pleasurable contact that left us both gasping. The reaction was in no way intentional, but it brought about a new level of pleasure and we gripped each other's hips through the fabric of our pants, thrusting against each other in a frenzy of mindless pleasure. Before long I wrapped my legs around his hips, feeling something amazing coming close to the surface. My hands wrapped in his hair as his found purchase on the ground right below my armpits. Suddenly it his me fast, a wave of pure ecstasy that left me panting Naruto's name in a mantra, followed by a long moan. I threw my head back, eyes closed, while the waves of bliss assaulting my body left me without thought.

Everything after that was a blur. The rain swept away the smell of sex and we made our way towards the teleport room where we handed our port cards to the lady before preparing to go our separate ways. He said something about skateboards, but I didn't hear him very well, my head still in a cloud from what we had done. Just before I stepped onto the pad to head towards Manhattan, I felt a hand on my wrist. Turning around, I was somewhat shocked to find a pair of lips gentle pressed against my cheek. I smiled, before heading into the teleport pad.

"I'll see you later." He said, smiling that big, bright smile. And that's when I knew.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling my lips curl up into another smile before the teleport pad kicked in.

This was the beginning of a beautiful life, and it would be even more beautiful once I turned 20.

The End

This was my first one-shot, so I hope you guys liked it. Also, if you're confused about the 'once I turned 20' bit all you have to do is read the very beginning again. I was originally going to make this a multi-chapter, but decided not to. Sequel under way; I'm currently working on a different story, though, so the sequel will be posted on the 1st of March instead of February like I had first intended. Another one-shot is coming out on the 1st of February instead, so I hope you guys read it!

R&R, please!

Love,

~Besieged Infection-sama


End file.
